Entre dimensiones
by leonardodaniel.garcia2
Summary: finn tiene que conseguir 10 frescos de sangre de diferentes monstruos estos se encuentran en otra dimencion para ser exactos en la dimencion humana en la plena guerra de los champiñones que tipo de aventura tendrá descubre lo pasa y lee te aseguro que pasaras un buen rato
1. Chapter 1

Entre dimensiones

Era un día hermoso en O00 el sol brillaba como nunca los pájaros cantaban había un buen clima sin ninguna nube en el cielo para todos sería un día hermoso se podría apreciar el sonido de los niños jugando en las calles .

Bmo estaba subiendo las escaleras caminado hacia el cuarto de Finn ya que jake ya no vivía en la casa del arbol el tenía que encargarse de despertar al bello durmiente de Finn cuando llego al cuarto de Finn camino hacia la ventana haciéndose paso a través del cochinero que estaba en el piso Cuando llego a la ventana se dispuso a abrir la cortina dejando entrar a los poderosos rayos del sol que iluminaron toda la habitación.

Finn empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos y a levantarse de la cama después empezó a estirar los brazos y piernas para despertarse

-buenos días Finn- dijo bmo

-buenos días bmo por que me despertase tan temprano -le dijo Finn parándose de su cama y sobándose los ojos con sus manos

-¡temprano! Son las 12 am no se para ti que es tarde- decía bmo un poco molesto ya que siempre se levantaba a esas horas los domingos haciéndole cocinar tarde

-ay lo siento señor madrugador por no despertarme más temprano-le decía Finn -además tienes que ayudarle a la dulce princesa a decorar el castillo para su fiesta de cumpleaños a-le decía bmo caminado hacia las escaleras

mierda se me había olvidado eso-pensaba Finn mientras se metía al baño para bañarse-oyes bmo me haces el desayuno porfas-le grito Finn desde el baño

-pos ya que-le respondió bmo dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararle unos huevos con tocino

Ya saliendo Finn del baño se vistió su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra de mangas largas un pantalón azul fuerte de Mezclilla con unos convert negros y su típico gorrito de oso polar Finn bajo las escaleras caminado hacia la cocina antes de entrar a la cocina lo inundo un olor de huevos y tocino que lo dejo con la boca llena de baba Cuando ya había entrado a la cocina tomo un lugar en la mesa donde estaban los huevos con un vaso de jugo minuto después de sentarse empezó a devorar los huevos como sí nunca hubiera comida al pasar unos minutos el plato estaba más que limpió estaba reluciente

-a que buena comida deberías de agradecerme por lavar el plata-decía Finn satisfecho y con una gran sonrisa mientras se tomaba el jugo

- oyes Finn cuando vas a volver-le dijo bmo

-mmm no se cómo a las 8 o 7-dijo Finn

-yo que tu me apuraba si no quieres llegar tarde-le dijo bmo recogiendo los platos y llevándolos al fregador para lavarlos

-gracias por la comida bmo te debo una-decía Finn caminado hacia la sala para aguardar sus espadas en su mochila verde

-mejor cómprame una casa asi me dejas de deber -le dijo bmo ya que siempre que le cocinaba de comer decía eso

-jejéje si como sea cuida la casa bmo vuelvo en la noche-le dijo Finn ya en la puerta principal de la casa del árbol

-si que la pases bien-le dijo bmo terminado de lavar los trastes y caminado hacia la ventana de la puerta Finn cerro la puerta y le puso llave cuado término de ponerle llave saco la llave y la puso en su bolsillo derecho para que no se le perdieran Bmo veía por la ventana a Finn caminar rumbo hacia el dulce reino cada paso que daba se veía menos su silueta.

Hasta que desapareció Bmo se bajo del mueble en el que estaba parada y camino hacia las escaleras cuando llego a las escaleras empezó a correr hacia el baño hasta llegar el espejo

-fútbol está hay-le dijo bmo al espejo

-si bmo hoy que me vas a ensañar-le dijo fútbol

-hoy te voy a enseñar a bañarte-dijo bmo Mientras abría la llave del agua caliente y la tocaba para ver si ya se había calentado

-yuuupi-celebro fútbol mientras veía como bmo se metía al agua

-fútbol te tienes que poner Gabón cuando te bañas-le dijo bmo mientras tomaba el jabón y se lo ponía en todo el cuerpo

Claro que bmo era anti agua ya que la dulce princesa se ofreció en hacerlo anti agua. Mientras tanto...

Finn ya había llegado al dulce castillo gustó a tiempo ni un minuto tarde ni un minuto antes

-hola Finn que bueno que viniste te estaba esperando-le dijo la dulce princesa

-hola dulce princesa en que la ayudo-le dijo Finn

-bueno me puedes ayudar a poner los manteles en las mesas-dijo la dulce princesa

-pan comi-finn no pudo terminar la frase al ver la cantidad de mesas que habían eran como unas cien

-cuando termines me dices-le dijo la dulce princesa caminado hacia su laboratorio para a ser sabe que cosas

-si-dijo Finn caminado hacia los manteles para empezar

Paso al rededor de una hora y Finn ya había terminado con las mesas se sentía muy cansado pero eso no le importó y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de la dulce princesa para decirle que ya había terminado Cuando llego a la puerta del laboratorio toco la puerta

-adelante-dijo la dulce princesa Finn abrió la puerta y entro al laboratorio viendo a la dulce princesa con su bata de científico y unos lentes

-ya termine-le dijo finn

-a que bien a hora le puedes poner los cubiertos a las mesas-le dijo la dulce princesa

-si-le dijo Finn caminado hacia las mesas y tomando todos los cubiertos que le cupieran a sus bolsillos

En esto tardo otra hora cuando término de poner los cubiertos se sentó en una silla para descansar

finn se sentía muy cansado casi como si Estuviera cargando algo muy pesado en los hombros se quedo en la silla como unos quince minutos.

Hasta qué la dulce princesa salió del laboratorio y se dirigió hacia el para decirle que ya habían terminado de decorar ya solo faltaba que vinieran los invitados Finn se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta principal del castillo para recibir a los invitados al igual que mentita

-bienvenidos-le dijo mentita a los primeros invitados que eran los señores limón agrio

Al pasar los minutos el salón de la fiesta se llenaba más y más hasta que el último invitado llego

Finn al ver que ya todos los invitados habían llegado se fue a sentar a la mesa de su hermano

-hola-les dijo Finn a todos los que estaban en la mesa antes de sentarse

-hola-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños 19 y ojalá que la pasen bien quiero agradecer a bla bla bla Finn bla bla bla bla-dijo la dulce princesa

Cuando la dulce princesa término de dar su discurso empezó la típica música de fondo para que los invitados empezaran a bailar Jake se le acerco a Finn para decirle algo en el oído –bhot invita a la dulce princesa a bailar-le dijo jake a Finn en el oído pegándole en el hombro con su codo Finn movió de un lado a otro su cabeza diciendo que no

-con tu permiso yo si voy a bailar-le dijo jake a Finn caminado hacia arcoiris

Finn estaba muy aburrido ya que no es divertido ver como la gente baila.

Por otro lado Marceline estaba atrás de el con su típicas caras de monstruos tratando de asustar a Finn -ssshhh-

-hola Marceline-le dijo Finn sin darle importancia a la cara de Marceline

-ppff le quitas todo lo divertido a esto por que no eres como jake-decía Marceline mientras inflaba sus cachetes como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche

-lo siento por no ser tan miedoso como jake-dijo Finn

-quieres hacer algo divertido-le dijo Marceline a Finn con una gran sonrisa

-si porque no-le dijo Finn

-bueno sígueme-le dijo Marceline mientras frotaba hacia donde estaba toda clase de comida y en medio de toda la comida estaba un gran pastel de chocolate con vainilla

-ouu que bonito pastel sería una pena si alguien lo arruinada-decía mientras hacia una gran sonrisa que a simple vista daba más miedo que la misma muerte

-a Marceline no creo que debamos hacerle algo al pastel de la dulce princesa-le dijo Finn algo asustado por la gran sonrisa de Marceline

- a Finn no seas miedoso y yo pensé que eras valiente-le dijo mientras sacaba un bote con un líquido verde

-pos claro que soy valiente no por nada soy un héroe pero tu sabes que nos haría la dulce princesa-le dijo Finn temeroso de la dulce princesa podría ser casi todo el tiempo tan dulce que te puede dar diabetes pero cuando se enojaba se transformaba en la misma muerte

-ni modo ya lo hice-le dijo Marceline mientras le echaba el líquido verde y salía volando a su asiento para que Finn no le digiera nada-

Finn iba a ser lo mismo que Marceline pero antes que pudiera correr la dulce princesa le tomo de la mano y le dijo que si podría ayudarla a partir el pastel Finn no le podía responder que no a la dulce princesa tenía que admitirlo pero le seguía gustando un poco

-atención ya se va a partir el pastel por favor pasar por un pedazo-dijo mentita por un micrófono

Casi todos los invitados se formaron para un pedazo de pastel menos Marceline y la familia de jake ya que ellos lo pidieron para llevar Pasaron como unos quince minutos y Finn ya había terminado de departir el pastel a los invitados dejando vacío el plato

-otra fiesta perfecta-le decía mentita a la dulce princesa

-eso parece-le dijo la dulce princesa a mentita con una gran sonrisa

Finn estaba esperando a ver que tipo de cosas hacia ese líquido verde que le habían echado al pastel pero parecía que no surtía efecto ya que no pasaba nada

Al pasar los minutos empezó a creer que Marceline le había ello una broma a el haciéndole pensar eso pero algo lo había ello salir de sus pensamientos.

Que era la primera persona que había comido del pastel ya que lo estaba espiando para ver que tipo de cosas le pasaba por el líquido tipo rata de laboratorios después de ponerle un virus desconocido.

Este se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y empezó a correr en dirección al baño después de él le siguieron los demás que también habían comido paste.

l Al pasar unos minutos el baño ya estaba tan lleno que había una enorme fila para entrar dejando el salón casi vacío solo estaban la dulce princesa, mentita, Marceline, Finn y la familia de jake que lentamente y discretamente tiro su pastel al bote

Finn y Marceline empezados a reír como locos no por que todos estaban en el baño sino porque se podía oír las mensa das que decían los que se estaban peleando en el baño

-ya terminaron- les dijo la dulce princesa con los brazos cruzados y con la cara roja

-hay mamita-dijo Finn mientras dejaba de reír

-Marceline cuando vas a madu-la dulce princesa no pudo terminar la frase ya que salió volando unos cuantos metros al igual que mentita y jake por el aire hecho por una explosión.

Los dos presentes volteador a ver hacia dónde prevenía la explosión para encontrarse con una nube de polvo que les impedía ver a la figura que causa la explosión.

Finn inmediatamente saco sus espadas y se puso a lado de Marceline que estaba un poquito adelante de el

-quien eres-grito Finn poniéndose en guardia por sí lo atacaba.

La figura no respondió solo camino hacia Marceline mientras aparecían cuatro bolas verdes parecidas al fuego dos en lo que padecía ser su cara y otras dos en las manos una para cada mano.

Cuando estuvo la figura a unos 2 metros de Marceline levantó su mano un poco y le disparó una bola del mismo color que tenían las llamas de su mano que impacto con su estómago a tal velocidad que la hizo moverse unos centímetros antes de caer al suelo del dolor

- que le as echo a Marceline-dijo Finn gritando

La figura no le tomo la mínima atención a fin y siguió caminado hasta que salió de la nube de polvo dejando ver su rostro

-l..iiich-dijo Finn mientras temblaba del miedo al ver al villano más fuerte que se avía enfrentado

-en carne y hueso-dijo el lich mientras sonreía

Finn dejo de temblar al ver el estado de Marceline que estaba medio inconsciente tomo valor para hablar Y amenazar lo

-por última ves que le hiciste a Marceline-dijo Finn preparándose para atacar

-nada sólo le di un regalo-le dijo el lich

-pues sácalo porque Marceline no quiere nada de ti-le dijo Finn

-no te preocupes saldrá sólo en 2 horas cuando este muerta-dijo el lich con una gran sonrisa

-eres un maldito-dijo Finn antes de saltar hacia donde estaba el lich para cortarlo a la mitad empezando con la cabeza y terminado con los pies

El lich fácilmente retuvo la espada con dos dedos haciendo que Finn quedara unos segundos en el aire antes de caer al suelo para luego aventarlo con el pie Finn quedo sorprendido con la nueva fuerza y rapidez que traía

-para que veas de mi bondad te are un trato-dijo el lich

-que clase de trato y que gano yo-le dijo Finn ya sabiendo la respuesta de la última pregunta que hizo

-tu consigues algo que yo quiero y yo salvo a tu amiga-dijo el lich

- pero que bondadoso- le dijo Finn can gran sarcasmo

-aceptas o no-dijo el lich algo enojado por el sarcasmo de Finn

Finn ya había visto a la dulce princesa ha si de mal como Marceline y por un pelo casi ni la salvan pero estabes no se arriesgaría tanto

-está bien solo déjame despedirme-le dijo Finn al lich

-que sea rápido porque nuestro portal se cierra-le dijo el lich mientras levantaba su puño abierto a la estatura de su pecho y lo cerraba haciendo que de Marceline saliera una cosa verde

Finn camino hasta Marceline cuando llego se inco para estar a la misma estatura de Marceline

-Finn no te vayas la cara de chicle me puede curar-le dijo Marceline rogando para que se quedara

-lo siento Marceline pero no me puedo arriesgar-le dijo Finn

-pero…-dijo Marceline

-no te preocupes Marceline voy a volver- le dijo Finn

-me lo prometes-dijo Marceline viendo que no podría cambiar la decisión de Finn

-si y tu sabes que un héroe siempre cumple sus promesas-le dijo Finn mientras fingía una sonrisa

Finn se levanta rápidamente para que ya no cambiara de opinión por sí Marceline le seguía rogando empezó a buscar a su hermano y amiga pero no los pudo encontrar -me despides de jake y la dulce princesa-le dijo Finn a Marceline

ya que pensaba que jake y la dulce princesa estaban inconscientes por la explosión Sin más que decir se fue hacia donde estaba el lich para irse con el

-nos vamos-le dijo el lich

-si-dijo Finn El lich empezó a pronunciar unas palabras darás y de su bolsillo de la tónica que tenía saco polvo de color azul y lo evento al aire haciendo que apareciera un portal donde el entro seguido de Finn

Finn antes de entrar al portal volteo hacia donde estaba Marceline y sus amigos nunca le gustaron las despedirás y menos las dolorosas después de eso entro al portal


	2. Chapter 2

Entre dimensiones: días negros

Lo siento por atrasarme dejen rewiars eso me anima mas a escribirlo y subirlos más rápido no se fijen en las faltas de ortografía hasta el próximo capi

Finn estaba en una habitación blanca algo extraña ya que no había nada sólo una puerta de caoba

-bienvenido a mi casa-le dijo el lich

-ya veté al punto-le dijo Finn

-esta bien te traje a qui para que mates a 10 monstruos por mi-le dijo el lich

-por que yo-le dijo Finn

-necesito un humano y no conozco a otro humano -le dijo el lich

-por que necesitas a un débil humano-dijo Finn

-tu no eres un humano común y además solo pueden entrar humanos-le dijo el lich

-a que te refieres-dijo Finn algo dudoso

-mira tu crees que un humano estaría en estas épocas ponte a pensar hace mil años se extinguieron los humanos tu porque estás aquí-le dijo el lich

Finn se puso a pensar en lo que el lich le avía dicho pero claro que el tenía esa pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo pero nadie se la podía responder ni la dulce princesa que era considerada una de las más listas en todos los reinos de 0oo

-no lo se dímelo tu -dijo Finn algo frustrado por esa pregunta que lo atormentaba la mayoría de los días

-pronto lo descubrirás ya te quieres ir -le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-clara que si-le dijo Finn

-bueno te voy a dar 10 frascos para que metas la sangre de los monstruos en cada uno cuando hayas terminado de matar a un monstruos llenas uno de estos frascos de su sangra la sangre tiene que ser fresca y cuando ya tengas el frasco vas hacer el mismo conjura que haces para entrar a la nochesfera solo que envés de pintor la cara la debes de a ser con sal cuando me hayas enviado todos los frascos podrás volver-dijo el lich

-y como voy a regresar-dijo Finn

-Yo haré un portal para que puedas pasar a través de él y por cierto el tiempo de hay es diferente a y no puedes envejecer ya que no eres de esa dimensión es como ser inmortal-le dijo el lich

-donde están los monstruos y por que no puedo envejecer- le dijo Finn

-el primero en México Guadalajara el segundo en Estados Unidos Nueva York, y los demás los tendrás que buscar por hay y no puedes envejecer por qué no eres de esa dimensión ejemplo los vampiros son seres muertos que no pertenecen a este mundo ni dimensión pero siguen aquí ya que ellos no son de esta dimensión el tiempo no les afecta-le dijo el lich

-a donde voy a ir-dijo Finn un poco entrañado de los nombres que le daba ya que nunca había oído de ellos}

-un lugar hermoso yo quisiera ir pero no puedo pasar el portal-le dijo el lich

-cuando comienzo-dijo Finn

-cuando quieras el portal esta hay y los frascos están al lado del portal-dijo el lich mientras le apuntaba al portal que estaba al frente de ellos Finn sin decir nada camino hacia el portal cuando llego se agachó para tomar los frascos y meterlos a la mochila verde que traía con el

Después de meter los frascos se metió al portal con los ojos serrados Para no mareares en el viaje Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que había serrado los ojos a sí que se decidió a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver en donde estaba

-me lleva la que me trago-dijo fin mientras veía lo que estaba en frente suyo

Lo que veía finn era una ciudad como la del dulce reino nada más que estaba hecha de sementó y estaba en mal estado como sí un terremoto u viera pasado por ahí

Marcelino ya lo había llevado a un lugar parecido nada más que ese estaba en ruinas

-pero que carajos a pasado-dijo fin mientras caminaba y veía la calle cubierta en sangre y los autos estrellados por doquier lo que le ponía el pelo de punta Finn camino por la calle unos minutos hasta que escucho unos gemidos de dolor que apenas se podía oí

r -quien esta hay-dijo finn mientras se dirigía a donde provenían los sonidos de dolor con su espada en mano no consiguió respuesta laguna a sí que residió acercarse no podía ver bien por la neblina que había haciendo que fuera imposible ver haciendo que se acercada mucho para poder ver de quien provenían los sonidos

Cuando estuvo lo demasiado cerca pudo ver a una muchacha tirada en el suelo y Arriba de ella estaba una viga De metal estaba inconsciente y llena de moretees y tenía mala respiración

La muchacha era de cabello café y tés blanco tenía como unos 16 años al igual que finn y poseía un muy bien cuerpo un poquito enanita a un con tantos moretes y cortadas se veía hermosa

-no puede ser-decía finn mientras se daba cuenta que era humana al igual que el estaba tan contento de verla que casi se le olvidaba en donde estaba sacudió a la muchacha tratando de despertarla pero todo fue en vano ya que no se despertó viendo que no quedaba de otra se paró tomó la viga de metal y trato de levantarla

Pudo moverla unos centímetros por lo pesada que estaba el estaba sorprendido que la muchacha siguiera viva al pesar del peso que tenía en su espalda se puso a descansar unos segundos para el segundo intento después de descansar lo suficiente lo intento otra vez moviendo igual unos centímetros tuvo que intentarlo como 6 veces para que al último intento aventara la viga al suelo haciendo un gran sonido

A finn no le importó ya que pensaba que no había nadie hasta que pudo oír un sonido que casi no se oía a sí que se puso quieto para apreciar mejor el Sonido que provenía de la tensa neblina Se oía como sí alguien arrastrada los pies pero era algo imposible ya que no había nadie además de él y la muchacha Finn se quedo viendo hacia donde provenía el sonido ósea hacia la nublaba que no lo dejaba ver nada a cada minuto que pasaba el sonido se oía más cerca hasta que se pudo distinguir la sombra de un hombre que caminaba hacia él un poco extraño ya que los pies se le cruzaban entre ellos por cada paso que daban se sentía nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo saludarlo cuando el señor estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para que lo pudiera ver pudo notar algo extraño en el ya que tenía sangre en la boca y tenía los ojos amarillo muy fuerte haciendo que finn se pusiera alerta

-se encuentra bien-le pregunto finn

-Ass rrrrrr-murmuraba el señor Cuándo el señor estuvo demasiado cerca de finn salto hacia el tratándolo de morderlo en el cuello haciendo que cayeran al suelo junto a el

finn pudo ponerle la mano en el cuello evitando que lo mordiera pero este ponía mucha fuerza lo estaba golpeando con todas su fuerzas en la panza con el brazo que tenía libre pero no surtía efecto ya que no bajaba la fuerza que ponía el señor

Finn al darse cuenta que era inútil con su mano libre saco una de sus espadas que tenía en la espalda y se la encajo toda en la panza haciendo que saliera sangre negra a choros pero tampoco funciono ya que el señor seguía igual finn ya se estaba quedando sin energías ya con las pocas energías que tenía le encajo la espada al costado de la panza y con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese brazo lo corto a la mitad sacándolo las tripas e intestino algo inútil ya que seguía ejerciendo la misma fuerza

Finn con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban aventó al señor o lo que quedaba de el al suelo rápidamente se paro y de un tajo le cortó la cabeza haciendo que el señor por fin dejada de moverse ya se había dado cuenta de que era un zombi sabiéndolo de experiencia pero este era diferente de a los que se había enfrentado en el dulce reina ya que esos con un golpe se hacían polvo y en velocidad ni se dija

finn se apresuró a levantar a la chica ya que no podía dejarla a y con esas cosas ya que no se infecto sólo ese zombi y no tardarían en llegar más la primera cosa que tenían que a ser era encontrar un lugar seguro y luego cuidar de la chica ya no tardaría en anochecer a sí que se puso en marcha no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya habían pasado por muchas casas pero ninguna se ajustaba a lo que finn buscaba hasta que encontraron una chiquita y bien protegida

La casa era de color café y tenía una puerta muy chica los canceles estaban pintados de negro y se veía en buena condición Finn antes de entrar a la casa bajo a la chica y la puso a lado de la puerta Por sí un zombie se encontrada adentro de la casa ya estaba adentro del cancel este estaba abierto dejándole fácil la entrado finn esperaba que la puerta también estuviera abierta al igual que el cáncer y sino rompería una ventana giro la perilla de la puerta lentamente para no a ser mucho ruido por buena suerte también estaba abierto

Ya entrando a la casa caminaba despacio y moviendo la cabeza a todos lados vigilando de que no hubiera ningún zombi la casa era muy chica solo tenía un cuarto la cocina el comedor y el baño también un patio chico con unas escaleras para subir a la azotea ya que era de un piso y todo estaba en buen estado

Finn al ver que la casa era segura se salió de la casa y fue hacia donde dejo a la chica cuando llego la cargo y la metió a la casa poniéndole seguro al cancel y puerta se metió al pequeño cuarto que había y la dejo en la cama para que durmiera como se debía

Después de dejarla en la cama le toco la frente para ver sí tenía temperatura al parecer no tenía pero por si acaso le puso una trapo mojado en la frente el trapo lo había encontrado en la cocina camino a lo que parecía ser el croser para ver sí había ropa cuando llego abrió los cajones que no tenían nada después de revisar todos los cajones contando los de la cocina se temió lo peor que la casa hubiera sido saqueada fue hacia el refrigerador para ver sí había comida para la suerte de si había estaba un poco lleno le serviría para unos días

Finn al ver que llano había más que a ser se acostó en el suelo con la espada a la mano por cual cualquier cosa y se decidió a dormid un poco estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos ya que un sonido lo había despertado se paró volteó a hacía la evitación donde había dejado a la chica para ver sí no había escapado la chica seguía durmiendo camino hacia la ventana para ver que eran esos sonidos cuando se asomó pudo ver correr a muchos zombi como si estuvieran persiguiendo a alguien se alejó de la ventana para que no lo vieran los zombi y se volvió a acostar donde mismo pero antes de proponerse a dormir toma la mochila verde que tenía en la espalda para acomodarse mejor en ese momento se acordó lo que la dulce princesa le dio de regalo por cumplir 16 saco un diario de la mochila verde lo habrío en la primera pagina que estaba en blanco y empezó a recordar lo que la dulce princesa le había dicho cuando se lo dio

Recuerdo

ya se había terminado la fiesta que la dulce princesa había hecho por el cumpleaños de finn y le había mandado a hablar para darle su regalo la dulce princesa le dio un libro que tenia escrito en la portada diario

-para que me da un diario eso es para niña-decía finn en tono de broma que la dulce princesa no había entendido

-mira finn tu eres el único humano que conozco y tal vez el último por eso te doy un diario podía ser algo histórico tener el diario del último humano me prometes que vas a escribir en el - le dijo la dulce princesa algo sería a finn se le había borrado la sonrisa que tenía

-Si-dijo finn algo serio

Fin de recuerdos

Finn empezó a escribir quien era cuantos años tenía y cosas por el estilo cuando término de escribir la información personal cerro el diario y lo metió en la mochila después de haber metido el diario puso a lado su mochila y se quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Entre dimensiones :días negros parte 3

Martes 9:45 am

Me acabo de despertar. hace como 15 minutos la chica sigue dormida a mejorado ya no tiene tanta dificultar para respirar no se qué voy hacer ni mucho menos como la voy a cuidar y alimentar más vale que despierte rápido si no se morirá de hambre ya a pasado un día desde que entre a este mundo y para mi asido una eternidad entraño mucho a mis amigos y más a mi hermano Intento ser fuerte en estas circunstancia eso aria mi hermano eso me alienta más a sobrevivir.

Tengo planeado cuidar de la chica hasta que despierte luego buscar un lugar seguro ya que esta casa no desistirá mucho a demás de que la comida no durará para siempre. Empecé a escribir en el diario porque no se cuanto me quede de vida no sé cuantos zombis hay lo único que sé es que sí hay uno hay mucho más.

No conozco el lugar si tengo suerte la chica podría ser mi guía en esta ciudad y de pilón contarme su historia ahora estoy a su lado pensando en cómo la voy alimentar no se me ocurre nada de por sí apenas me se cuidar a mí al parecer la chica se está despertando a ver cómo me va Luego escribo

Martes 10:45

A pasado alrededor de una hora desde qué se despertó me fue pésimo tratándola de despertar no se desde donde empezar a sí que empezare desde el principios

Cuando vi que se estaba despertado deje de escribir me para de la silla y me aleje unos centímetros para darle espacio ella se esta sobando los ojos lentamente para quitarse el sueño

-papa tuve una pesadilla muy fea era de zombis que bueno que era un sueño-decía todavía adormilada

No sabía cómo responder a sí que me quede callado

-papa di algo-decía la chica mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía

-un segundo tú no eres mi padre-dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie

-mierda me duele-dijo mientras se sobaba la espalda

-tranquila no te trates de pararte estas lastimada -le dije mientras me acercaba

-no te me acerques que les has hecho a mis padres-me dijo mientras me trataba de golpear desde la cama claro todavía estaba acostada

-yo no te quiero lastimar y no sé qué les paso a tus padres-le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro ella rápidamente me quito la mano de su hombro o mejor dicho me evento la mano

-mentiroso que me has hecho-me decía casi llorando

-te lo juro no te he hecho nada-le dije mientras me acostaba a su lado y la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama al parecer ya se había calmado y tomado consciencia de lo que le había pasado

-sabes quería creer que todo era un sueño que todo lo que había pasado era una mentira que despertaría de esta pesadilla y mis padres estarían a mi lado me dirían que todo fue un mal sueño y me abrasarían es mucho pedir eso-dijo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cara para que no la viera llorar

Yo no sabía que decir ni que hacer yo también quería llorar pero tenía que a serme el fuerte

-mira no se qué les paso a tus padres ni mucho menos a ti que te párese si después de comer buscamos a tus padres -le dije para alegrarle

-tu arias eso por mi-dijo ella mientras levantaba su cabeza y se quitaba las pocas lágrimas que tenía

-si-le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama y la guiaba a la mesa

-que me paso-dijo mientras se tocaba la espalda

-no lo sé cuando te encontré tenías una viga en la espalda-le dije mientras la sentaba en la silla con mucho cuidado para no lastimar la

-bueno cambiando de tema que quieres de comer-le dije mientras me iba a la cocina

-que hay-me dijo

-mm huevo nada más-le dije mientras miraba el refrigerador la verdad era la única cosa que conocía del refrigerador había una botella con un líquido negro que decía coca cola entre otras mucha cosas que tampoco conocía

-cuantos hay-me pregunto

-mm 8-le dije mientras empezaba a partir los huevos

-yo quiero tres-me dijo Después de 15 minutos termine de cocinar los huevos y empecé a servirlo en los platos

-y cuál es tu historia-le dije mientras seguía comiendo ella se atragantó con un pedazo de huevo por lo repentina pregunta que le hice

-ko ko bueno.. desde donde empiezo-dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho

-desde el principio-dije mientras terminaba de comer y empezaba a tomar del líquido negro que al parecer se llamaba coca cola y pensar que hace unos minutos pensaba que era veneno

-me llamo Elizabeth tengo 16 años y me encanta salir a pasear o me encantaba todo empezó dos semanas antes cuando apenas inicio el brote de rabia en la tele solo pasaban noticias avían cancelado la programación lo único que había en la tele eran noticias que decía que la gente que tenía este virus entraba en un goma temporal yo no era de ver mucha tele mis padres fueron despedidos el Mismo días yo pensaba que se iban a pasar todo el día en la caso o buscando trabajo pero no siempre salían muy temprano y volvían muy tarde con mucha comida enlatada y agua además que les pude ver a mi papa una pistola nunca la sacaba de su lugar yo cada vez se ponía más extraño hasta que llego el día... donde mis padres me despertaron temprano y me dijeron que bajará toda la comida que habían traído al sótano y los esperada ahí y que iban a llegar temprano yo les pregunte a donde iban y ellos me dijeron que por más comida al supermercado yo me volví acostar después de que me acostara para dormid ya que todavía tenía sueño me desperté tarde como a las 12 ya casi siempre me despertaba a esta horas la escuela avía sido serrada hasta que se calmaran las cosas la verdad yo esperaba que nunca las volvieran abrir ya que odio la escuela me puse a comer un cereal con la poca leche que había después de comer guarde los alimentos en el sotana como me avían dicho mis padres ahora solo me tocaba esperar ...-Pude ver que a Eli se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos

-si quieres mejor lo dejamos para luego-le dije luego tendría tiempo para contarme lo que era obvio que todavía no lo superaba y clara solo habían pasado unos días

-si-me dijo mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas

-quieres ir ya a buscar a tus padres o quieres descansar un ratito-le dije mientras me paraba

-ir a buscar a mis padres-dijo mientras se paraba al igual que yo ahora que me doy cuenta su ropa estaba en mal estado estaba rasgada por todas partes y lo que más me llamo la atención fue la del pecho que dejaba ver una parte de su pecho tenía un brasear Rosado no tenía ni poco ni mucho pecho sentí mis cachetes muy caliente al a verme dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho viendo voltea la cara rápidamente hacia el suelo para no seguir viendo

-Nos vamos-me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Si-le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Martes 6:00 pm

Todo el viaje fue tranquilo caminamos como media hora antes de llegar a la misma calle donde la encontré todo estaba igual todo era muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo me daba la impresión de ver sombras a dentro de las casas o locales que estaban en la calle tales era mi imaginación

-y a donde vamos-le dije mientras la perseguía

-al supermercado-me dijo

-esta legos-le dije

-no como en unos quince minutos llegamos-me dijo

-oye toma-le dije mientras le pasaba una de mis espadas ya que ella estaba desarmada

-o gracias-dijo mientras la tomaba y la veía con asombro

-está un poco pesada -le dije

-un poco pesa más que yo -me dijo con una sonrisa Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en frente de lo que parecía ser el supermercado era enorme el estacionamiento estaba hecho un lío habían huellas de que hubo una gran batalla

hay Balas por todo el suelo lo sé porque la dulce princesa me había mostrado algunas armas humanos aunque no funcionaban autos estrellados entre sí y uno que otro cadáver hoyos gigantes en el suelo yo no quería entrar al supermercado daba la impresión de que era un lugar peligroso y además no había luz sabe que cosas habrían hay claro que en mi mochila tenía una linterna pero no iluminaba mucho Cuando estuvimos enfrente de la entrada me le quede viendo fijamente por sí se arrepentía

-estás listo-me dijo

-yo nací listo y cuál es el plan-le dije mientras abría las puertas de cristal y sacaba mi linterna

-Buscar a mis padres no-me dijo

-si pero si no están aquí que vamos hacer-le dije

-ir a mi casa-me dijo mientras entro al supermercado yo me puse al frente para iluminar el pasillo con la linterna se me hacia una pésima idea entrar pero si no había otra opción habíamos caminado unos minutos como era de esperarse la secciones de comida estaban vacíos ya habíamos pasado la sección de ropa y yo había tomado unos pantalones azules y unas camisas Ella no había tomado nada ya que decía que en su casa ya tenía también tome unas pilas y unas golosinas que las aguarde en mi mochila junto a la ropa aunque no conocía ninguna pero olían bien

Mierda pensé mientras rápidamente apagaba la linterna y jalaba a Elí hacia mí mientras le tapaba la boca con mi mano esas cosas están aquí lo sé por el sonido que hacen al caminar y por que tiraron una lata al suelo empiezo a arrastrar me por el suelo en cuclillas hacia la salida jalándole la mano a Eli -Pas-se escucho el sonido de un vaso caerse y romperse del lado de Eli rápidamente los zombis empezaron a correr hacia nosotros yo me puse en pie y empecé a correr como cuerpo que lleva el diablo al igual que Eli pudimos salir del supermercado antes que los zombis nos atraparán ya que estábamos cerca de la salida.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros de la salida nos detuvimos en seco y volteamos hacia la salida para ver como a unos veinte zombis en la oscuridad se podía ver sus brillantes ojos amarillo un zombi salió de la salida corriendo este a diferencia de los otros tenía los ojos rojos y podía correr a una gran velocidad me sorprende de que no nos alcanzada adentro del supermercado con esa velocidad

yo saque mi espada y espere a que estuviera lo demasiado cerca para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo cuando estuvo lo demasiado cerca le corte la cabeza mandándola a volar cayendo al suelo y dejando un rastro de sangre por las vueltas que dio tendré que cambiarme de camisa llegando a la casa de Eli ya que esta está empapada de sangre y esta que hiede a muerte Eli empezó a cucar a los zombis diciéndoles un montón de cosas y levantándole los dedos prohibidos como decía jake

-grrrrr-se escucho el sonido de un gran rugido que provenía del supermercado

-oíste eso-me dijo en un tono bajo se veía muy asustada

-si se lo que sea se oye peligroso-le dije tenía una gran curiosidad de saber qué era eso pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato o lo que decía la dulce princesa

-entonces donde está tu casa-le dije mientras me volteaba dándole la espalda al supermercado

-e...ha si a unas cuantas cuadras-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda al súper mercado


End file.
